villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Armies of At Err :- Dawn of War
At Err, a small planet that exists on the far side of the Galaxy - having many similarities to Earth it is a wonder of the universe and is home to a diverse number of species that collectively call themselves At Err citizens: although they resemble in many ways higher-evolved version of animals found on Earth they have created their own society and laws as well as personalities, dreams and ambitions that rival that of any human.. For years their world has been at relative peace, sheltered from the wars of the Multiverse and the horrors that follow.. Yet freedom rarely lasts unopposed and peace rarely comes free, now the Citizens of At Err are slowly awakening to the fact their once peaceful world is on the verge of a war - not against themselves but against an invasion from beyond the stars.. This is the story of the brave few who have decided to make a stand, those who have become known as the "Armies of At Err". Prologue My name is Kit Softpaw, some would say I'm just your typical feline - however they'd be wrong.. You see, I used to have a normal life like everyone else - my mom and dad cared for me while my little brother Rex reminded me of why being a big sister was both a blessing and curse. I even had a boyfriend once, though that's when my troubles began - mom and dad didn't approve of Jake, looking back I could see why: he was a pretty dangerous type and had I been smart I would of turned down his offers but I guess I was always attracted towards trouble.. Jake and I didn't last too long though and we went our separate ways - well, I did at any rate.. Jake never really got over it.. then both our lives changed for the worse.. The news called it a terrorist attack but I knew from the start it was something far beyond the realms of terrorism - it was a declaration of war, a clear and bold message to all of At Err that she was not alone in the universe.. that other life forms existed in the depths of space and that they were in no mood to share the stars with the likes of us.. I escaped the attack on the Park but the nightmares followed me in my sleep and soon they would haunt me in the waking world as I found myself being hunted by strange figures - monsters that lurked in the shadows and struck without pity.. Ultimately after a lengthy hunt it ended, the invaders tracked me down and slaughtered my family before my very eyes - Rex was taken away and his cries remain with me every minute of every day.. I won't rest until I find my brother, I won't stop until the demons that killed my family are brought to justice - some would call me mad.. some would say I am fighting an impossible war.. suicide.. They'd be wrong.. Chapter 1 The scene began in the hallway of an advanced bunker, a young anthropomorphic feline dressed in basic jeans and a white vest walked down the metallic floor as a large wolf dressed in a military uniform accompanied her. "You know Miss Softpaw, we are glad you decided to join us.. it is not easy bringing together a freedom-fighting force, especially given the refusal of At Err authorities to admit the obvious: that we are under attack from an alien invasion.." the wolf said. "Please, call me Kit - you can't blame them, you know.. they are afraid to admit it - heck, we all are.. yet I can't keep running from this.. I need to find out what's going on.. I need to get my brother back.." the feline replied. "Don't worry Kit, we are all like you here.. our families and friends have been taken from us and no one will listen to us.. which is why we have formed the resistance: we're going to get the truth.. one way or another.." the wolf said. Kit nodded slightly as she looked over the wolf, the way he said the final part of the sentence made her somewhat nervous - his was the voice of a predator and she wasn't sure if she was ready to cross the line between seeking her brother and mindless vengeance. Yet before Kit had much time to think further on the situation the wolf opened a large door and gestured her into an impressive room filled with several individuals - a startling display of young and old, many of them equipped with weaponry.. sadly Kit had a feeling those weapons would soon be put to use.. (OOC: people can edit below this line - for story-line purposes only At Err citizens can be added (if you feel comfortable making a new character) ) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthro Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Book V